Padfoots pup
by XspriteyX
Summary: It's James fault! I don't care what anyone says if he hadn't left me alone this whole mess wouldn't have happened! Confused? I should think so. Well I guess I should start at the beginning, my name is Sirius Black and this is what happened: Please review
1. Drunk, ditched and left with a bitch

It's James fault! I don't care what anyone says if he hadn't left me alone this whole mess wouldn't have happened! Confused? I should think so. Well I guess I should start at the beginning, my name is Sirius Black and this is what happened:

It was about two weeks before the next moon and the marauders decided to celebrate Halloween together in the shrieking shack with a crate of fire whiskey, needless to say after two hours of drinking the sixteen year old students sense had gone right out the window,and when the dares had started, trouble was just asking to happen. James Potter thoroughly drunk had slurred "Padfoot as a final dare, I dare you to catch your tail!"

As silly dare as that dare was, an equally drunk Sirius stood up taking a wobbly bow accepting the challenge and changed into his animagus dog that looked extremely close to a grim due to the size of the dog. Sirius stumbled sloppily in a circle much to the amusement of the drunk marauders trying to catch his tail before tripping over his own paws and landing in a heap, Remus walked over to the door looking about ready to fall asleep slurred to the others, "Guys enough, come on James, Peter, Sirius we better get back."

They went into the tunnel of the shrieking shack, stumbling and tripping and laughing as they went, Sirius had opted to stay in his dog form and as such kept bumping his nose into things.

They had made it to the tree by the lake when Padfoot had sniffed around lazily marking his territory making his friends laugh harder, James propped himself up on Remus and said "A drunk Padfoot seems to have no human mind whatsoever! I say we leave him here til morning!"

Peter always wanting to agree with James even when drunk let out a "Here here!"

Remus was seeing colourful spots in his vision and just trudged in the direction of Hogwarts half carrying James, Peter trailing behind them leaving Sirius at the roots of the tree. That's where it went wrong. If they had bothered to stay they wouldhave realised they left they're friend with another dog that had been hiding under the space beneath the tree, a female black and white border collie (Sheepdog) that was in her last week of heat.

When James, Remus and Peter had left she wasted no time in introducing herself to the male dog, playfully nipping him, active submissive to him, before disappearing under the tree roots hoping he'd follow.

If Sirius hadn't been drunk he probably wouldn't have acted on the dogs instincts, had he not been left behind he wouldn't have met the she-dog, as it were though, he was and he had.


	2. Realisation

Sirius opened an eye at dawn immediately cursing as the light made him wince from his hangover induced headache, looking around sleepily he noticed one of three things, 1: He as under the tree by the lake, 2: His friends had obviously left him there, and 3: There was something snuggled into his side.

Wincing again from the headache Sirius tried to stand _"Stupid James bet he thought this __would be funny. Wait a sec... why are my hands paws? Holy shit! Those idiots what if someone had found out that I'm an animagus! It wouldn't have been long before someone had put two and two together __worked out the rest and got us all one way tickets to Azkaban! James you prat when I find you, you better hope that there's something a million times worse to distract me! What is that thing that's moving __on my side, better yet why is it whimpering? Wait a sec WHIMPERING!"_

Sirius jumped up to see the female dog shake herself and look at him curiously before nuzzling his snout affectionately, _"Lets see she's a female dog by her smell, and she stinks of something else to... __something like... oh no! NO! Tell me I didn't! I couldn't have... JAMES YOU'RE SUCH A PRAT!" _

The female dog licked his snout _"What's wrong Padfoot?"_

Sirius went rigid _"How can you talk! And how do you know my name! Who are you!"_

The she-dog wagged her tail, _"Talk I'm not sure how to __answer that... I thought every dog could understand one another. You told me last night you're names Padfoot and I'm Daisy Chain remember? I'm you're mate, I told you how I didn't want to be like other __female dogs and have pups to different males each time, so I asked you if you wanted to be my mate permanently and you said yes. Also I forget to tell you I'm just over two seasons old, so I have many __seasons to have pups for you."_

If dogs jaws can drop, Sirius jaw surely would be hanging open, she had said in her own way that she was just over two years old and that statement about the pups thing scared him, Sirius panicked and changed back into his human self knocking his head on the base of the tree, Daisy Chain yelped in surprise before sniffing the air _"Padfoot?..." _she asked frightened.

Sirius stepped back "I'm not a dog! And I didn't... I mean..." he crawled out of the hole sprinting towards Hogwarts thoughts all over the place.


	3. Awake, mistake and major headache

James groaned along with Remus and Peter as they got dragged out of their sleep by a loud bang from their dormitory door, simultaneous protests were heard as Sirius ripped open the curtains of each of their beds. Having only just been woken up, they were all tired and adjusting to the light headaches that Sirius had gotten over fast.

James was shaken particularly hard awake, Remus placed a hand on Sirius shoulder to get him to stop, but Sirius was pale, breathing heavily looking to most likely be in shock and panic. Still he shook James and started yelling "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! OR I WOULDN'T HAVE... oh merlin..."

Sirius fell onto his knees and buried his face into his hands before sitting back and dragging his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them with his face hidden in his knees.

Remus put an arm around his shoulder in a comforting manner extremely worried now, as was James who now had his glasses on to see what was happening. "Sirius what happened? You weren't found out being an animagus were you!"

Sirius mutely shook his head indicating no, James frowned and sat on the edge of his bed thinking of all the possibilities of what could be so bad, then asked somewhat embarrassedly "Did Hagrid catch you and get you neutered?"

Sirius mumbled "Wish he had."

Remus frowned with James, James attempted to lighten the mood joked "Well mate it's not like you got a girl pregnant."

Sirius didn't move.

James groaned rubbing his forehead in frustration "Oh merlin Sirius tell me you didn't!"

Sirius didn't move, he mumbled so quietly that Remus only heard him "I shagged a bitch... literally."

Remus was confused "What do you mean by that? She couldn't have been that awful."

Sirius looked at him with wide eyes, "You shouldn't have heard that."

James crouched in front of Sirius "What did you do? Just tell us, and we can help you."

Sirius swallowed heavily "I didn't get a girl pregnant exactly."

James raised an eyebrow "Well I can't exactly see you getting a guy pregnant..."

Sirius bit his lip, "It's all you're fault! If you hadn't ditched me than Daisy Chain..."

He ducked his head once more, Remus was trying to put the information together before he paled as well "Sirius tell me you didn't..."

Sirius nodded weakly, James out of the loop looked to Remus for help, Remus sighed "Think James, wished he's been castrated, not a girl exactly, and what exactly is the definition for bitch?"

James answered "Bitch? Well that usually means female dog...Sirius tell me you didn't!"

Sirius groaned "I was drunk and as I say you left me!"

James clenched his teeth "Yeah but I expected you to at least have some sense rather than shacking up with a poodle!"

Sirius glared and said back "Border collie actually and anyway why are you blaming me! Your the one who said 'Hey lets get drunk on Halloween!'"

James glared back "Well I didn't count on you being desperate enough to do it with a dog!"

Peter finally waking up asked tiredly "What's going on?"

James and Sirius yelled at the same time "SHUT UP!"

The yelling wasn't helping Remus's growing headache wasn't being helped by the yelling, so his patience finally waning he growled out "Shut up all of you!"

They all knew better to argue with an annoyed Remus so they all wisely stayed quiet, Remus sighed "Thank you. Now Sirius are you positive you...well you know."

Sirius smirked slightly "Such a prude Moony. But yeah I'm positive, she said so."

Remus ignored the insult to frown once again, "She _said _so?"

Sirius mirrored his expression "Well yeah.. now that I think about it I could understand her when I was human again as well."

James pulled out his animagi book from his trunk and flipped through the pages, "Says nothing about that in here mate, I know we can communicate to each other when we're in our animal forms, but it says nothing about understanding animals in animagi or human form. Do you think she's an animagus?"

Sirius shook his head "No she's definitely a dog."

Remus always the voice of reason asked sensibly "What are you gonna do now?"

Sirius made his way to his bed, "Get some sleep and forget about it I guess."

Remus followed behind him "Sirius you can't do that! What about if she is in pup?"

Sirius shrugged "What can I do?"

Remus stopped "Sirius I know you're in shock and you aren't thinking clearly right now but you can't leave this alone."

Sirius climbed into his bed, "Who says I can't? Wild dogs do it, mate then leave. It's the way the world works."

Remus stared at his friends back, "But Sirius that's just it, you aren't a dog, you're _human, _therefore you can claim responsibility for your actions."

Sirius grabbed his wand casting a spell closing his curtains, he said "Well try being in my shoes! If she is in pup, I'd be the father of a dog! That's not exactly natural, now leave me alone!"

They assumed he cast a silencing spell as he didn't answer them any more, James sighed "Don't worry Remus, he'll come round."

Remus nodded "Yeah I know, as I say right now I think he's in shock."

Peter looked between James, Remus and Sirius closed drapes, "Um what's going on?..."


	4. Defensive dog

They left Sirius alone for the next two days so he could get his head on straight, when he approached them walking towards the tree by the lake he didn't mention Daisy Chain, instead he suggested prank ideas so they decided to let him talk in his own time. They were nearly at the tree when the sounds of a dog fight made them run to the tree, looking towards Hagrids hut they watched a border collie attempt to fend off Hagrids dog Fang. They assumed she was Daisy Chain and Sirius's pale face confirmed it, James worried said "What's going on Moony?"

Remus looking over with a critical eye answered "I would say that she's still in heat, meaning she wants to get in pup, but the odd thing is she's fighting it. There's no wounds as far as I can see on her, but Fang is only trying to do what comes natural and she somehow is fighting her own instinct though I can't fathom why."

Sirius fidgeted uncomfortably as he listened to the dogs, _"Why won't you __have my pups?" _

Fang jumped at her again, _"Because I all ready have a mate!" _

Daisy Chain backed off unknowingly against Hagrids hut, _"Mate? That's not how it works and you know that, its never __permanent." _

Fang closed in again, Daisy Chain snarled _"Yeah well that's how I work so find some other female." _

Fang moved closer still, _"Where is this mate then?" _

Sirius swore she glanced his way,_"He's around." _

Fang was about ten inches away ignoring her growls, _"He won't care, it is natural instinct." _

Daisy Chain backed up right against the hut, _"Yeah well I think Padfoot's different." _

Fang was at the advantage there was no where for her to run, _"Well I'm sorry to say he is just the same as the rest of us if he's not here. You say you have chosen a mate for good, but since he's not here __it proves that he's like the rest of us and moved on. It's my turn." _

James watched the scene and like his friends felt kinda bad for her, unlike Sirius though they hadn't heard the dogs conversation,"Aw poor gal, there's no where for to run now. Still looks like old Fangs gonna be a dad though."

Remus said "I wouldn't be so sure."

James confused continued to watch and gasped in surprise.

Daisy Chain was stuck and she knew it, her confidence was fading the closer Fang came in desperation she ran towards the pumpkin patch only to come to a dead end of pumpkins way to high for her to jump, Fang knew she was trapped and eagerly made his move. She whimpered tucking her tail between her legs as he approached, a black shadow flew overhead before landing in front of her growling hackles raised. Daisy Chain smelled the air, than wagged her tail enthusiastically "_Padfoot!"_

Sirius growled at Fang again clearly saying -bugger off or else- Fang looked at the huge dog that was about the size of a newborn calf and backed off slightly, _"Your her mate?" _he asked carefully, not wanting the dog to attack him.

Sirius stood his ground snarling _"The one and __only." _

Fang looked at the situation before retreating back inside Hagrids hut leaving Sirius and Daisy Chain alone. _"Hagrid was right he is a ruddy coward." _

Daisy Chain leapt to Sirius's side happily, and licked his muzzle repeatedly, _"I knew you would come back!" _

Sirius was vaguely aware that his friends were approaching, _"Look Daisy Chain, you have to understand I'm not really a dog, I'm __human." _

She nuzzled his cheek with her nose, _"I know, and it doesn't matter to me. You came back, that's all that matters." _

Sirius looked at her carefully before saying _"Yeah I did. So what now?" _

She rubbed her head against his neck, and was not disappointed when he responded by draping his head over her neck in return, _"Well... we have all ready mated so all I ask is to be able to stay with __you." _

Sirius could make out his friends leaning curiously over the pumpkin trying to see what was going on, _"You know I can only be Padfoot some of the time don't you?" _

Daisy Chain responded _"I __don't mind, I like you both ways." _

Sirius against his better judgement licked her head before shifting back into his human self, James waved his arms frantically "Are you stark raving mad! You could have been seen!"

Sirius shrugged indifferently, Daisy Chain shied away behind his legs at the strangers voice, mentally slapping himself Sirius said "Daisy Chain these are my brothers, James aka Prongs, Peter aka Wormtail and Remus aka Moony."

She straightened up _"Your brothers?" _

Sirius nodded "Yeah James is a stag, Peters a rat and Remus is a werewolf."

The marauders gaped at him, then leapt at him James sat on him strangling him, whilst Peter held his legs, and Remus tried to pull James off Sirius. James was whispering loudly "Are you trying to get us in trouble! You change in broad day light! Announce that we can change into animagi! And to top it off tell the whole world about Moony's furry little problem!"

Daisy Chain growled at James making him and Peter hastily get off and Remus stumble back, Sirius rubbed his neck slightly _"You sure they're your brothers?" _

Sirius sat up dusting himself off "Positive, they're just a bit cranky cuz they're hungover."

She sat at his side appeased _"Where will we be staying?" _

Sirius pondered for a second then answered "Well I guess you can stay in our room, Hogwarts did say we're allowed an animal."

Remus only hearing Sirius's half of the conversation said "We're only allowed an owl, cat or toad, and what are you two talking about?"

Sirius waved him off, "Details, and sorry I keep forgetting you guys can't understand her."

James muttered something like "How convenient."

Daisy Chain cocked her head to one side _"Will they're be enough room for the pups?" _

Sirius paled, he purposely didn't mention to the dog that a shag equals a pup since she wouldn't understand muggle biology and he wasn't about to give her a reason to try and get him to mate again with her, if she is in pup she'll have one and that's the way he wants to keep it, but at the mention of pup sent him into panic mode again, he was going to be a father. Thanks to some cruel twist of fate to a pup, but still he was going to father at the end of the day, might as well grin and bear it. "Yeah plenty of space. Well we'd better get going."

The four boys and dog made their way to Hogwarts, Sirius chatting idly with Daisy Chain and his friends watching him curiously as they got to the portrait of the fat lady, then went up into their room. James cast a silencing charm just as Sirius asked her the question that had been bugging him for the last two days, "Why me? Why did you pick me?"

Daisy Chain hopped onto his bed beside him _"Because I knew, I knew that you were the one __that would care for me, look after me and appreciate me." _

Sirius asked curiously "How did you know?"

She laid beside him _"Instinct." _

Sirius crossed his legs and thought he'd better ask sooner than later "So um how long does it take before the pups will be born?"

She thought for a while than answered _"They will most likely be born in the early spring." _

Remus who had been reading answered "Says in this book that it takes a dog 63 days or nine weeks depending on how you look at it, to have pups."

Sirius felt down again when Daisy Chain said in the winter that gave him time to work out about a month or so later, but when Remus said it in days he felt his time even more limited.

James sat on Sirius's other side "The wards are up, I'm gonna cast the spell now to see if she is an animagus now."

They watched with a baited breath as James cast the spell, but nothing happened, James breathed out "Well I'll be, she really is just a dog."

No one said anything for about ten minutes and in that time Daisy Chain went to sleep, James said tentatively "Sirius if you like I can find the spell for abortion in the library."

Sirius's head shot up "What! Why?"

James put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Mate, listen she's a dog and can have pups to another _real _dog, the pups in her now could come out deformed with human fingers, or fur-less pups, or hell even a baby with fur do you see what I mean?"

Sirius said "But she doesn't want to have pups with any other dog, and I was a real dog at the time!"

James stern gaze didn't waver "Sirius do you want this? If you could go back and do over would you do the same thing again?"

Sirius gazed at the floor, "Mate I'm not doing this to be cruel, I'm doing this to be fair to you, Daisy Chain and the pups. The spell will be painless I promise you."

Sirius nodded weakly, with a reassuring pat on the back James signalled Peter to go with him to help find the spell.

Remus on the other hand put his book down and sat where James had been, and once he was sure they were out of ear shot said "You don't want him to find the spell do you?"

Sirius sighed, so Remus continued "What's on your mind?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair "James is right if I had a do over I wouldn't choose this."

Remus waited patiently "But?"

Sirius continued "But what's in the past can't be changed, I just think that painless or not its a bit like murder, you said yourself it will be born in 63 days it's had two all ready, pups grow faster than human babies so it's not just cells its there, its _alive_."

Remus raised an eyebrow "It?"

Sirius blushed "Well not many people know this but a shag equals a pup and well I only did it once."

Remus nodded "Oh."

Sirius nodded as well "Yeah oh."

Sensing there wasn't much more he could say Remus stood up and said "If you want to talk about it, just know I'm always around to listen."

Sirius nodded showing that he heard.


	5. Moony

It took James two solid weeks to find the spell, and that was with Peter's help, during the time it took to find the spell Remus had notified the house elves to send food up Daisy Chain three times a day and take her for a walk once in the morning and once in the afternoon whilst they were in class so she didn't use their room for a toilet. After lessons at the end of the day Sirius would take her for a walk, sometimes alone and sometimes with Remus tagging along and every time he would change into Padfoot to play with her, even with her swelling belly she would eagerly play along.

Remus noticed but of course didn't say aloud how every time Sirius passed Fang he would growl warningly even if he was human at the time.

Remus also noticed how attached Sirius got to Daisy Chain, and how protective he was over her, for instance every night since they had her in the dormitory Sirius would change into Padfoot at night and sleep with his head overlapping the back of her neck, and when the Slytherin's threatened to kick 'the mangy mutt' Sirius had hexed them into the hospital wing for a week. Remus couldn't understand Daisy Chain but because Sirius had told him, from the day since they kept her in the room they had an argument every morning about whether she could go with him to lessons or not, it was a full moon later tonight and as such Remus wasn't feeling well but couldn't stop a smile on his face as the daily argument started again, "No you can't come!"

Daisy Chain barked, "Of course I like having you around!"

More barks and yelps "I know you're just in pup and not handicapped!"

Remus snorted it sounded like something a pregnant woman would say, she yelped and whined "I know but what about potions? If something poisonous got onto you, you might die."

More whining, "Aw come on Dais."

Something else Sirius had started doing was nicknaming her Dais instead of Daisy, whimpering, "Yeah I know you miss me, heck if I could I'd rather stay here than go to lessons," cue her affectionate lick "Thata girl. We can't go for a walk with Remus tonight I'm afraid."

Remus frowned this was new to the argument, indignant bark "No! Dais I'm saying we can't cuz of his furry little problem remember? There's a full moon tonight."

A whine, "Dais you are NOT coming tonight! Moony mightn't like a strange dog there!"

A bark and a whine, "No you aren't strange to Remus but to Moony... No no risks sorry but no."

Angry barking this time, "Aw Dais."

No response, "Dais?..."

Sirius sighed and Remus poked his head out of his curtains to see what was happening, James and Peter as usual were getting up due to Sirius and Daisy Chain's morning ritual, but Sirius however was rubbing the back of his neck in frustration staring at his closed bed drapes. He looked behind him to see his friends staring at him, Sirius sighed "Woman."

The marauders laughed, another bark came from behind the drapes, Sirius deflated even more, curious James asked "What she say?"

Sirius rolled his eyes "That I'm sleeping on my own tomorrow night."

Remus smiled despite his pale face, whilst James and Peter laughed heartily. Sobering up James said seriously "Sirius I found the spell, I won't do it tonight because we're busy but tomorrow we'll do it mate OK?"

Sirius face turned grim as he nodded solemnly casting a sad look at Daisy Chain. Remus felt too ill to go to lessons, so he declined following them preferring to rest in bed before the transformation later on in the evening. He noticed out of the corner of his eye how Sirius sent a glance at Daisy Chain looking like he wanted to say something but followed James and Peter down to breakfast. Remus could tell Sirius didn't want the pup terminated, and glancing at Daisy Chain he knew she didn't want her baby destroyed before it's birth either. Coming to a decision Remus picked up the book with the spell James found and started reading all the counter measures of the spell.

Sirius had been moody all day annoying James to no end, every time he tried to include him in a prank idea Sirius shrugged him off or made an excuse to ignore him. At lunch James finally had enough and slammed his hands down on the table, "Sirius what the hell is wrong with you!"

Sirius who had been stirring his veg round and round his plate answered "Nothing."

James persisted "Sirius for heavens sake you've got you're elbow on the table resting your head on your hand, playing with your food and you only do that when some-things bothering you!"

Sirius snapped back "Nothing James just leave it!"

He grabbed his bag storming out of the great hall leaving an irritated James who sunk down moodily "Oh sure he says nothings wrong but then he gets me pissed, getting him more pissed leaving the rest of us unhappy!"

Peter said carefully "Maybe he had a girlfriend that broke up with him."

James snorted "Not likely. All he does is spend time with that dog."

Peter knew he treading lightly between the line of making James feel better, and pissing him off more so he said "Hey is that Lily sitting two spaces down?"

His diversion worked and James was soon off trying to get Lily to go out with him and failing miserably. Remus pretended to sleep when Sirius charged into the dormitory muttering different hexes to try on James before settling down on his bed with a large sigh.

Daisy Chain had been sleeping the last time Remus checked and amazingly she still was after Sirius's entrance, Remus opened his eyes and watched as Sirius started rubbing circles on Daisy Chain's tummy where the puppy was. Sirius spoke quietly obviously not knowing Remus was awake "Hey little Padlet its me, your dad. I guess I wanted... to say sorry. I'm sorry that you won't be born, but I want you to know if nothing else that I... I love you I guess. OK?"

The rubbing continued and Remus felt saddened by the scene as Sirius laughed weakly "I guess I wouldn't want to answer either, if it helps I hate my parents too so its nice to know you take after me in some respect."

Sirius remained quiet and continue his massaging motions he then stopped abruptly and pulled his hand back as if burned, then quickly replaced it his face growing in excitement as he hastily placed his hand back. "Moony! Moony wake up! It kicked!"

Remus feigning waking up crossed over to sit by him and placed his hand by Sirius. "Your right. But how? In the book I read it says pups have to be in at least the six to seven week stage before they start kicking. Unless... It might just be that somehow your magic has carried over to the pup somehow making it develop faster instead of slower as human babies take nine months to fully develop."

Sirius looked at him confusedly "What does that mean?"

Remus shook his head "How should I know? No animagus has mated with an animal of their forms species before I'm just making speculations."

Sirius face glowed with pride at where the unborn pup rested soundly and safely inside its mothers womb, before his face fell "Not that it matters. Because tomorrow..."

Remus sensed his friends mood, "Sirius..."

Sirius shook his head fiercely "I've got to go or I'll be late to potions. See you later at the shack."

He left without another word. Remus didn't need a second thought he redoubled his efforts in making sure James spell would fail. As dusk approached he felt dread of the transformation to come as he made his way to madam Pompfrey waiting by the womping willow she smiled at him apologetically and encouragingly as she tapped the tree knot and trusted him to get to the shack on his own. He made his way to the shack knowing his friends would follow later.

It was near moonrise when Remus heard the tell tale signs of hooves, pitter patter and foot steps coming up the stairs he knew they were all ready in their animagus forms so when he caught a glimpse of a stag, rat and dog before the moonshine hit him he wasn't surprised.

James was still somewhat annoyed with Sirius but for now they had to wait for Remus to finish his change, wincing every time he screamed in pain, until his screams turned to howls. Moony howled and snarled at the animals standing before him, Sirius made the act of submission before Moony understood and sniffed the air identifying his 'pack'. Peter scurried onto James antlers, whilst Sirius got up pleased with Moony's acceptance, the one thing that the animals didn't count on was the arrival over another animal. Sirius's blood ran cold when Daisy Chain appeared in the door way, he had specifically told her to stay away but now he knew that he and James might have to take on an angry werewolf.

Moony stared at the newcomer and growled fiercely Daisy Chain imitated the action Sirius had and laid in submission to the wolf. Moony approached faster than Sirius and James could have anticipated they watched with baited breaths as Moony sniffed her over, looking at Padfoot and back, before licking her stomach then pouncing on Padfoot showing he wanted to play. Sirius was shocked at the reaction as well as relieved, he got out from under Moony and licked Daisy Chain's nose _"Why did you come here I told you not to!" _

Daisy Chain simply nuzzled him back _"I can take care of myself, besides he knows I'm your mate and wishes us __blessings on our pups." _

James stamped his hoof _"Um as touching as this is Moony wants to play with Padfoot." _

Wasting no time Padfoot sprang on Moony as James ushered them out into the forbidden forest to play for the duration of the moon.


	6. Hospital and medical drama

Sirius visited Remus in the next morning in the hospital wing along with James, Peter and Daisy Chain who they couldn't persuade to not tag along. Remus woke up groggily as his friends pressed a chocolate bar of Honey-duke's best into his hand. Remus coming to his senses shot up "Guys! James have you done the spell yet!"

James looked puzzled before saying "On D.C you mean? No not yet I wanted you present to make sure I didn't mess the spell up."

Remus nodded in relief, summoning up all his energy possible he started getting dressed even with madam pompfrey's fussing and flapping "You rest more!"

Remus argued "I can rest in the dorm."

She carried on "You shouldn't have a dog in the hospital wing!"

Remus continued "She won't be here if you let me loose, then my friends and I can be on our way taking her with us."

She gave up not before adding "If you feel faint at all come right back understand?"

Remus nodded so she sighed and let him out of his bed.

They walked towards Gryffindor tower, James chatting animatedly to Peter about his latest plans to woo Lily, whilst Sirius remained oddly quiet, and Remus did as well being more thoughtful on how he was going to pull the spell off. At last they made it to their dormitory Daisy Chain waddling with every stair.

They sat around her as James pulled his wand out, "Right the first part of the spell initially sedates the mother and scans for pregnancy showing the foetus in a glowing blur spear if its there, as well as its form and how developed it is. Here we go _Pregantio_"

Daisy Chain slipped into a steady slumber as a glowing spear appeared above her abdomen swelling into the size of a football showing by regular standards a fully developed pup. Sirius bit his lip "Why is the image glowing white?"

James pushed his glasses up "Because the spell can't show us the pups distinctive features such as gender, colour and fur patterns. Now the second spell will painlessly remove the foetus."

Sirius mumbled bitterly "By remove you mean kill."

The pups image twitched as it kicked a paw, Remus watched with determination as Sirius turned his head away tears pricking his eyes, as James prepared to cast the second spell having either missed Sirius's comment or blatantly ignored it, Remus made wand movements himself he cast out quietly _"Resparo." _

Just before James cast _"Abortinona." _

James gasped "It didn't work."

Sirius snapped his head around and sure enough his little pup was still kicking, James muttered "No, it had to work, _Abortinona, Abortinona, ABORTINONA!" _

The puppy stayed stubbornly in existence as Remus discreetly pocketed his wand feeling proud with himself the spell he cast prevented any such abortion charms from working, it was created by desperate witches that accidentally got pregnant and didn't want their babiesterminated by upset husbands.

Sirius smiled "So its not going anywhere?"

James sighed frustratedly "Unfortunately not."

Sirius smile was replaced by a glare "What James? You actually wanted my pup to die!"

James looked taken aback "Mate its not like that! You know I was doing what was best for the three of you, I was trying to help! I thought you wanted it too."

Sirius snapped back "Is it really the best for us James or you! It's not your decision to make and I'm glad the spell didn't work for the guilt that's been gnawing away at me since you searched for that spell is gone. Like it or not that pup is a living breathing thing and you just tried to murder it!"

James feeling hurt left with Peter trailing behind him, Remus feeling the need for Sirius to be alone made his exit, Sirius caught him by the sleeve "Moony whatever you did... thank you."

Remus smiled "Don't mention it."


	7. Doggy dreams

Sirius and James didn't talk for a week before Snape insulted Peter causing them to both hex him reinstating their friendship. Daisy Chain's belly swelled further at three weeks pregnant and lost her appetite.

Sirius was nearly driving the marauders insane with all his worrying "Moony she won't talk to me! And the pup keeps growing I think she's ill what do I do!"

Remus answered tiredly "Padfoot it said in the book that I read that dogs usually get something similar to morning sickness at three weeks into their pregnancy so stop worrying so much. If you want to do something comfort her."

Sirius changed into Padfoot an instant later, James groaned "I don't think he meant like that!"

Nonetheless he walked over to her draping his head over her neck in their usual sleeping position to offer some comfort, trying again he asked _"You okay?" _

Daisy Chain actually responded _"Just tired, I don't think it will be much longer before they __come out." _

Wincing at the word they Sirius decided now would be a good time to drop her expectations a bit _"Have you ever thought it may be one big pup?" _

She just sighed contently _"Even if __it is one I will love it anyway." _

Sirius sighed in relief knowing she wouldn't be disappointed after all _"Any preference on gender?" _

She seemed to ponder before answering _"Doesn't matter to me __as long as its healthy." _

Accepting that as a decent answer Sirius listened as her breathing even out indicating she had fallen asleep, it wasn't too long before he followed. Remus looked at the two of them and kicked Peters slouched form as he tried valiantly to finish his charms essay in time for tomorrow, "Peter can I use your camera please?"

Peter rubbed his leg "Sure its in the trunk."

Remus quickly retrieved it an snapped a shot at the sleeping canines sleeping peacefully on Sirius's bed.


	8. Here I am

Another week passed it was the end of November when Daisy Chain started contractions, Sirius panicked "Moony you said it takes a dog nine weeks to pup she's five weeks early!"

Remus quickly cast a charm on her to prevent her feeling any pain from the birth, "When I said that Sirius I didn't expect the puppy to be a speedy grower, and besides it's only coming because it's ready. James get me some hot water, Peter get me some towels and a calming draft."

Peter paused "But she's not in pain, I thought she was OK."

Remus answered quickly "The calming draft is for Sirius."

An hour passed and no progress had been made, Sirius was pacing back and forth wearing a nice circle into the carpet, nearly tearing his hair out in frustration, another half an hour later Remus announced "The heads out! Now if the shoulders come in a minute this could be a quick birth, merlin this pups huge!"

Daisy Chain strained as the pup slid out a moment later born in under five minutes about twenty centimetres in length and ten centimetres in width way to big for a normal pup.

Remus examined the squirming body with a critical eye, than let Daisy Chain clean the puppy up whilst he severed the umbilical cord with magic. Once she weakly finished licking it, Remus took the pup back checking its gender than put it on the tit to suckle. Remus said softly "Sirius come here."

Sirius stopped pacing to kneel by Remus, who said kindly "Congratulations, its a boy."

Peter and James leaned over to look and gasped not only at the pups size but colour as well, the puppy was black head to toe and looked exactly like Sirius in his animagus form only being slightly fluffier probably inheriting that from his mother. Sirius gently petted the squirming body carefully, James asked "Are you gonna name him after a star?"

Sirius shook his head, "No I think his name should be... Shadow."

Peter nodded "Well he does look like a mini you."

Daisy Chain continued to lay there exhausted, Sirius changed into to Padfoot licking the small form of Shadow all over before snuggling up to Daisy Chain. James grumbled "I wish he'd stop doing that."

Remus took a picture than ushered the other marauders out to leave the new parents in peace


	9. I see you

The marauders were thankful that Shadow aka Padlet was born on a Friday night because the new daddy wasn't to keen on leaving his little pup alone for too long. So when Monday morning came around the marauders were dreading trying to get their fellow mischief maker to cooperate and go to class.

"But James Dais is still not well so she needs me to keep an eye on Shadow!"

James retorted "Padlet will be fine for a few hours Padfoot! He can't even see or walk yet so he's not going to go anywhere!"

Sirius decided to cling to his bedpost stubbornly "Which is exactly why I want to be here! He could open his eyes any day now!"

James walked over and tried pulling Sirius off the bed with all his might "Moony said he won't open his eyes til he's about ten days old for crying out loud!"

Sirius clung tighter "Yeah but Moony also said he wouldn't be born for nine weeks and he came in four, Moony also said that Shadow might be a fast developer in growth now like he was before he was born so he could open his eyes today for all we know!"

James strained trying to pry him away "Peter! Remus! Help me out here!"

Together they managed to heave Sirius down to the great hall for breakfast him protesting all the way, they barely sat him down when he sprang up and tried to run back to the tower. In the end James cast a sticking charm on him and confiscated his wand to prevent him doing a runner, Sirius wriggled and resisted against the charm trying to get free, Remus said calmly "Sirius I'm sure little Padlet will be where we left him in five hours OK?"

Sirius grudgingly gave up his escape attempts. But for the poor teachers he had all day he was restless and annoying them, irritating little things like tapping his quill, foot, fingers, moving his chair every five minutes, needless to say they were all relieved when the lessons ended.

Sirius all but sprinted towards the dorm to check on his precious pup, but like James said Shadows eyes remained closed. They stayed closed until he was a week old, when Sirius woke up a small pair of stormy grey eyes that matched his own looked back at him, Sirius bounced on his friends beds, "James! Remus! Peter! Their open! Shadows eyes are open!"

They too soon got out of bed quickly to see the puppies eyes for themselves, Peter commented "He really is your miniature clone, look at those eyes!"

James nodded "Almost an exact replica of yours."

Sirius just grinned lopsidedly beaming at his pup. Remus on the other hand looked at Daisy Chain with worry, it had been a week since Shadow's birth and she was still getting tired quickly and sleeping a lot. He had a hunch Sirius noticed as well but kept his worries to himself, for now though he smiled at Shadow's attempts to walk and wondered what other surprises Padfoot's pup might come out with.


	10. First words

Over the next week Remus had been correct as Shadow grew at an alarming rate, not so much physically (even though he was all ready the size of a small cat) but mentally, he mastered walking and running at eleven days old, and once he had Sirius had a tougher time keeping safely in their dorm room to prevent him getting hurt.

Sirius tried coaxing his pup into speaking, which James and Peter scoffed at but Remus encouraged. Remus knew that just because him, James and Peter couldn't understand the dogs didn't mean Sirius shouldn't encourage his pup to learn. Remus was also relieved to see Daisy Chain recovering at last, she had even managed a short walk a day ago and looked to finally be improving, but her health still concerned him, he knew for sure that Sirius was aware of her weakness and was probably why he spent so much time running after Shadow.

The marauders were furiously writing away their potions essays Tuesday night to try and turn something semi-decent to Professor Slughorn, when James suggested they get started they all echoed cries of amazement when Sirius announced he'd finished in the class.

As it was they worked away whilst he sat cross legged in front of Shadow trying to get him to talk, "Come on Padlet say Dad. D-A-D, dad can you say that huh?"

James muttered without looking up "Why don't you give him an easier word like Daddy?"

Peter snorted "With Padfoot's ego? I don't think he's degrade himself to that level."

Sirius frowned "Moony would it be easier?"

Remus was alternating between reading possible dog illnesses that Daisy Chain could have and writing his essay, "Hmm. Daddy? Yes for young children they find it easier to say Daddy compared to Dad or Father for who knows what reason."

Sirius nodded and looked at the wriggling puppy wagging his tail in vigour then said "OK Shadow say it with me Daddy, can you say huh? Daddy. Oh heck even Mum, then again Mummy's probably easier as well so Mummy."

James chocked on the butter beer he'd been drinking, Peter slapped his back as he spluttered "Did you just say for the pup to call you Daddy!"

Sirius didn't turn to him, "Well yeah he's gotta start somewhere. Come on Padlet Daddy, or Mummy."

Daisy Chain was resting on Sirius's bed, lazily watching with pride at her mate and off spring. Shadow yipped at Sirius then dove at Remus's slipper playfully biting at it, without looking up Remus commented "You owe me a new pair of slippers."

Shadow yipped again, James looked at him curiously "What he say?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair frustratedly "Nothing its just a random bark. Come on Padlet can't you say Daddy, Mummy or I dunno potty?"

The marauders shuddered in union even though where they had laid down sheets of the daily prophet in the corner Shadow insisted on doing his business in the centre of the room, when James tried to scold him Shadow gave him the puppy eyes and ran off to Sirius whimpering pathetically, James swore 'the little demon' did it on purpose, especially when he made a puddle of pee on James Quidditch robes two days ago. Shadow bounded over to Sirius and cocked his head to one side as Sirius repeated the words 'Mummy and Daddy' before James tossed a book at him Sirius in return through the book back "James stop being a prat!",

Shadow sat down and with a sort of doggy grin yipped _"Prat!" _

Sirius froze in shock mouth hanging open, so Shadow yipped again _"Prat! Prat, prat, prat, prat!" _

Remus looked at Sirius "Well did he say something?"

Sirius closed his mouth and swallowed thickly looking worried at the now glaring Daisy Chain, "Yeah he just said his first word."

James grinned "And?"

Sirius backed away from the females wrath "Um he said Prat..."

Shadow seemingly pleased with himself yipped again _"Prat!"_

Sending James and Peter into hysterics as Daisy Chain bounced up with renewed energy and chased Padfoot around the room, Remus snickered though he tried to hide it. Daisy Chain tired quickly though and retreated to Sirius's bed with an eye roll, Sirius sat in dog form with a nice bruise blossoming that was bound to show up later on his eye, and scratches on his legs, Shadow walked over and sat in front of him and said _"Daddy prat." _

Sirius changed back grinning like mad, "He called me Daddy!... And a prat... Hey wait a sec!"

The other three marauders keeled over laughing again as Sirius tried to look at the puppy sternly, but once Shadow did the puppy eyes move they knew Sirius would crack, which he did scooping up the pup and tickling his belly laughing as well.


	11. Growing

Shadow grew bigger in the next two weeks, and of course with his speeded growth ability showing no signs of slowing yet, instead of being just able to run about, Shadow was running around like a bat out of hell terrorising his parents, and the other marauders. It wasn't unusual in this duration of passing days to hear "PADFOOT! CALL YOUR SON OFF MY SHOES!",

"SIRIUS! SHADOW'S TEARING UP MY BOOKS AGAIN!",

"SIRIUS GET YOUR HELL SPAWN OUTTA MY SNACKS!"

Or the classic "SIRIUS BLACK! WHY IS THERE A BLACK PUP IN THE GIRLS DORM ROOM!"

Needless to say Lily Evans was a walking dynamo the rest of the day, and James attempts at dates were met with quite nasty hexes... more so than usual.

They never called on Daisy Chain to discipline her roguish pup as she wasn't recovering, Remus had diligently researched for weeks to decipher what caused her illness, but every lead he followed, drew to a dead end. It was frustrating him, and he'd kept his work separate from the marauders as they acknowledged the dog's poor health but hoped she'd recover on her own.

Remus wasn't that optimistic. Still he'd started a scrapbook which he'd fondly named "Padlet's album." Sirius had looked through the book regularly and took pride in some of the pictures placed in there, like Shadow peeing on Peter's Potions essay, or the one where he was chasing Jame's snitch in circles, also the photo of Remus sneaking Shadow doggy choc when he thought no body was watching, or his secret favourite the one where Shadow and himself as Padfoot where playing together, the picture Shadow nipped Padfoot's ear, who in return nudged over the overexcited pup, who in retaliation pounced from the side knocking the animagus over, then sitting on the big dog's head, then it replayed.

Even though Sirius was the only person who could understand the pup, Remus could pick up odd words, for Shadow he'd tapped into his Lupine side a bit just to be able to talk to the puppy, when he responded semi correctly to Shadow's question which had been, _"Uncle Moony! I'm hungry! Can I have some chocolate? Please? Pretty please? I know Dad said you don't get what I'm saying so... I know! Puppy eyes! That'll getcha!" _

Remus had watched the pup with absolute concentration and nearly yelled with excitement when he swore he heard _"Uncle Moony...chocolate...Dad said...I know!...That'll getcha!" _

Shadow had then proceeded to pull off the kicked puppy look, adding large watery eyes, Remus still grinning like a fool, had frowned then smiled again "No you can't have chocolate."

The pup had barked, whined and yelped in protest, Remus swore he heard a _"Damn!" _In amongst it all.

It was tuesday morning, early morning, as in five am early morning but of course Shadow didn't see it like that, wriggling in anticipation he watched his sleeping dad and mother before creeping forward a bit more quietly, he knew that in dog form his dad would catch him easier. _"COWABUNGA!" _

Shadow pounced on Sirius who fell off the bed in fright regaining his human form, Daisy Chain looked at them both before laying down again, "Geez Padlet! It's way to early for this!"

James poked his head over his covers drearily "I will end you all if it is before eight am."

Remus sighed "It's... give or take five fifteen am."

James cursed and groggily sought out his wand, Shadow grinned lopsidedly _"Is uncle James looking for his stick? He won't find it there, I did him a favour and buried it!" _

Standing up tiredly Sirius blinked "Wuh? Where'd ya put it!"

Shadow cocked his head to one side, _"Um... can't remember." _

Sirius groaned "Prongs ya won't find your wand."

"Why?"

"Padlet buried it."

"Where?"

"He can't remember."

"Of course."

"Yeah... sorry about that..."

"Sirius could you use your wand and _accio _my wand?"

"Are you going to bodily harm either Shadow or myself if I do so?"

"Very likely."

"Shoulda lied dude."

"You wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"True."

Remus threw his pillows at them "Be quiet some of us are trying to sleep."

They remained silent for a minute Shadow wagging his tail merrily, "Um could you throw my pillows back?"

Peter's loud snore caused them to erupt in laughter.

They all got ready for the day at seven, Shadow bouncing behind Sirius as he dressed, retrieved books, half finished essays and brushed his teeth. They wandered down into the Gryffindor common room chatting away, but when they came to the portrait Sirius stopped and stared sternly at his pup, "Shadow."

The pup in question stared at him forlornly even emitting a pathetic whimper, Sirius held firm "No we've been through this it's way too dangerous for you to run around Hogwarts, the stairs move, there are secret passage ways, goodness how many hallways you could get lost in, and who knows what dangerous beasties lurking in the shadows!"

Shadow whimpered again, James felt sorry for the pup, "You know Sirius if he just tagged along with us for the morning and if we bring him back at lunch wouldn't he be safe then?"

Peter added "Yeah and we could also take the marauders map to keep an eye on him if he wandered a way a little."

They where wearing him down they knew it, Remus piped up "Also Sirius we have double transfiguration this morning, so there's no fear of him getting covered in a potentially poisonous potion..."

They all watched him with pleading explanations, he sighed "Well it would give Daisy Chain some peace and quiet, but he'd have to be back at lunch!"

He didn't know who looked happier his friends or Shadow.

At breakfast the hid him under Gryffindor table with a supply of puppy chow and tid-bits of bacon and his favourite squeaky wand to play with, sneaking him out of the great hall discreetly and up into the Transfiguration room stashing him under the desk before Mcgonagall walked in. For a total of twenty seconds Shadow sat still, Mcgonagall had started "To review the work we have done of the Animagus transformation is one of the most difficult spells in the wizarding world," The marauders tried not to smirk and shrink at the same time, "I will show you my form once more, take notes on how the body shifts, then we will review the topic before covering the theory and laws behind becoming an Animagus once more before moving onto a new topic."

She assumed her form, which of course is a cat and at her transformation Shadow perked up immediately _"Cat?" _

Sirius moved to grab him, but he was to slow _"CAT!" _

Shadow bounded up barking at Mcgonagall who meowed in surprise and leapt onto her desk fur on end, Sirius ignore the laughing teens to run after Shadow. He scooped him up as Mcgonagall changed back face flushed red in anger, and mouth drawn in a thin line, for once Sirius wasn't feeling so cocky. In a harsh whisper she said "Mr Black, what is the meaning of this?"

Sirius winced cradling the squirming pup, who realised he'd done wrong against him as Shadow whimpered trying in vain to hide away in Sirius's chest. Sirius said oddly calm "Sorry miss it won't happen again, he was just restless."

His polite sincerity shook her for a moment but Mcgonagall pressed on "This childish prank is in noway funny and it will do you well to remember that-"

Sirius cut in "It wasn't a prank! I swear! I was just letting him stretch his legs and I-"

Mcgonagall silenced him with a look "Do not interrupt me again Mr Black, that animal is against the school code, you know as well as I that students are allowed to bring an owl, cat or toad if they wish _not _dogs!"

Sirius blurted out "But some students bring rats! How is this any different?"

Mcgonagall sighed "I'm afraid you'll have to see Professor Dumbledore to decide whether or not you can keep your pet, ten points from Gryffindor by the way."

Sirius nodded stiffly making his way out of the classroom holding the miserable pup, Shadow barked out a soft _"Sorry." _That all but Remus missed.

Mcgonagall watched them leave pondering on why in her cat form that pup smelt more like Sirius than it should do from just being a familiar.

Sirius hadn't said a word to Shadow making the pup curl in on himself, he knew his father was only really mad when he was silent, Sirius leaned against the one eyed witch statue and sighed softly stroking the young dog's ears affectionately "Oh Shadow, lets hope Dumbledore's feeling nice."

Shadow nuzzled into him at the reassurance he wasn't angry. "Alas my boy I'm feeling wonderfully nice, but as to why I'm feeling nice only you can say."

Sirius jumped and spun around to see Dumbledore standing in the hall, eye's twinkling, he smiled at the two of them and said "Lemon drop?"

Sirius smiled back despite the situation, then he admitted "Well I was wondering if I could keep Shadow here as dear ol Minnie was questioning it, and I was also wondering how it is you can keep so many students in line you know hypothetically speaking if I should take on a teaching job... or something."

Dumbledore looked at the ceiling thoughtfully "I believe the young chap can stay."

He smiled at the shy looking pup, "I suppose it's a lot like parenting, they learn from you and you learn them, of course what I have learned is that young people do thrive on being trusted and allowed freedom to make their own choices and mistakes, and of course grow from it into their own person forming unique bond with their parents who inspired them to make these moves in the first place. Of course hypothetically."

Sirius who had been absorbed in this speech, quickly schooled his expression "Oh yeah of course, hypothetically."

Dumbledore rocked on his heels, Sirius shifted awkwardly Shadow still in his arms, Dumbledore examined a gold instrument in his hands, whilst Sirius coughed "So...hungry?"

He shook his head "No I should be going things to do, people to see."

Sirius nodded and headed towards the Gryffindor tower, Sirius thought of another question he wanted to ask "Oh and Professor I was wondering-"

Dumbledore was no where to be seen, Sirius and Shadow blinked, "Wish he could teach me to do that."

Shadow barked out in doggy laughter _"Yeah me to!" _

"Oh by the way Padlet."

_"Yes dad?" _

"You're grounded."

_"Did I mention I was sorry for terrorising the old cat lady?" _

"Nope."

_"Sorry?" _

"Still grounded."

_"Aw man."_

Sirius barked out a laugh as they went on to the tower in a much lighter mood.


	12. Curiosity

Shadow sulked for three days straight and during that time James couldn't stop laughing every time he looked at the puppy's pout, "There's no denying that he's Sirius's pup that's for sure!"

Remus would smirk, Peter followed James example and would laugh nervously whilst Sirius would roll his eyes and say "You guys are such bad role models."

Remus was still photographing the little family at every moment he dubbed cute or priceless, Sirius was getting a little freaked out with Remus's new found hobby. For instance, Sirius was combing Padlet's unruly fluff but his success was little to none so finally fed up he transformed into Padfoot and started grooming the puppy thoroughly with his tongue. Remus had popped into the tower to grab his book, spotted them, and quickly snapped a photo awing over the scene in which Sirius had paused mid lick covering his face with his paw in embarrassment which caused Remus to just awe again and take another picture. Afterwards he charmed his album to make sure Sirius couldn't tamper with it later.

On the fourth day of Shadow's punishment and he was feeling so bored! His mother was sleeping, his dad and uncles were in class. He sighed and rolled over absent-mindedly chewing on James tie, he yawned ambling down into the Gryffindor common room. Shadow stared at the door sulking, then he perked up _"What dad doesn't know won't hurt him." _

Wagging his tail in anticipation he ran out the portrait door promising himself he'd only go down one corridor... or two...

He glanced around happily after all this was an adventure in the making!

James, Peter, Sirius and Remus entered the common room laughing and chatting. James asked "So when are you going to let your unruly fur ball off the hook."

Sirius answered "Well actually I thought that I'd take him for a walk today with Remus, stretch his legs, burn off his energy and of course have a scruff."

They entered the dorm, Remus immediately fed a potion he'd read might be useful to Daisy Chain in hopes of restoring her health, Sirius waited to be pounced on by his pup. When not even a yip greeted him he got worried, "Shadow?... Padlet. Hey if you come out we can go for a walk with uncle Moony."

He started looking under the beds, through the laundry pile, in the trunks, "James you have your invisibility cloak right?"

James looked at him, "Uh sure man, where's Padlet?"

Sirius tugged the covers away forcefully off his bed "I DON'T KNOW! I CAN'T FIND HIM!"

Peter watched him and squeaked out "Maybe you should calm down."

Sirius rounded on him "I AM CALM!"

Remus placed a hand on his shoulder "Relax, he can't be far lets just check the map."

James pulled out the marauders map, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He scanned the pages "That's odd he's not in the castle... Guys we gotta move he's heading towards the forbidden forest by Hagrid's hut!"

They instantly sprung into action sprinting off towards Hagrid's, Sirius leading them.

Shadow walked with a spring in his step not only had he explored some of the dusty old hallways, he'd found a way outside which he found beyond brilliant. Afterall before today he'd never seen grass before or trees, or flowers or anything! His dad had been holding out on him, Shadow barked happily smelling everything and anything, he rolled in a patch of clover and chased a butterfly in circles for a bit. He was near a forest when a great shadow engulfed him forcing him to pause and look up, he whimpered a bit at the body belonging to that shadow. _"What do we have here?" _

Even though Shadow was huge for a pup his age he was still small compared to a full grown dog, drawing up on Gryffindor courage his dad said he had he barked back _"Shadow Black! Not that is any of your business." _

Fang eyed the pup in disbelief _"Don't you mean Black Shadow?... Feisty little pup aren't you." _

Shadow backed up and growled _"No my name's Shadow Black! What do you want?" _

Fang sat down _"Why are you so defensive?" _

Shadow held his head high _"My dad always says don't talk to strangers." _

Fang looked towards Hagrids hut thinking _"By any chance is your father a big black grim like dog?" _

Shadow stiffened _"Maybe." _

Fang yawned _"Interesting. Well it was nice distracting you." _

Shadow blinked _"What do you-" _

A pair of enormous hands encircled the pup startling him, he yelped loudly barking in fright as the unknown person held him tightly and carefully. "Well done 'ere Fang, if the lil fellah would stop squirmin maybe we could find out where he belongs. C'mon Fang."

Hagrid walked towards his hut taking care not to drop the wriggling barking puppy.

Sirius ran towards the main doors when distressed barking reached his ears, at soon as the doors were opened he changed into Padfoot mid stride and sped off ahead of the other marauders, James panted out "How he hasn't been seen yet is a miracle!"

Hagrid was cooing over the yelping animal as he tried to hold on to the puppy whilst trying to open his front door at the same time, what Hagrid didn't expect was for a large black dog to be standing on his step growling with its hackles raised. Hagrid had seen the dog around a couple times, usually out for walks with young Lupin and a black and white sheepdog, though he hadn't seen it out for quite a while.

The puppy smelled it's father and yipped wriggling to get to him, Hagrid looked at the dog "This lil fellah yours?"

Sirius stopped growling as Hagrid set Shadow down gently, Shadow bounced over to his father, Sirius sniffed and checked him over quickly giving him a clean up before watching Hagrid with full attention again. Hagrid held his hands up in a placating gesture not wanting to upset the big dog again, the other three marauders arrived a minute later gasping for air as Remus tried to catch his breath he breathed out "Hi (gasp) Hagrid (gasp) I (gasp) see (gasp) you (gasp) found (gasp) my (gasp) dog (gasp) Padfoot (gasp) and (gasp) his (gasp) pup (gasp) Padlet (gasp)." He sucked in a deep breath and muttered "I need to get into shape."

Faithfully Sirius nudged Shadow towards Remus's side, the puppy eagerly went there until he noticed his father's stern look made his mood deflated, so he sat behind Remus drooping his tail sadly. James had more or less regained his breath as well, Peter sat on the ground regaining the lost oxygen, Hagrid smiled at them "He's in wonderful condition Remus, good loyal dog, very protective of his kin."

Remus smiled back "Yeah he is."

Hagrid looked at Sirius and Shadow a moment longer "You looken for a home for the lil fellah, or have any other pups."

James answered "Nah I think Remus is keeping him, and he's the only one."

Remus shrugged "Sorry Hagrid he's staying with me."

Hagrid sighed "Shame, any plans on usin the dad for stud."

James and Peter snickered as Sirius growled lowly Remus continued "No I'm thinking of getting him neutered actually."

James and Peter tried to stifle their giggles some more as Sirius growled a bit louder. Remus tried discreetly shoving the two dogs and two laughing twits away towards the castle "Well great seeing you Hagrid but I better take these two mutts for a run before they get impatient. Bye."

Hagrid waved as they left.

Shadow tried to hide himself in the safety behind uncle Moony's legs in a vain attempt to get away from his father's disapproving glare. Once out of earshot Sirius scolded the young pup _"What on earth where you thinking when you left the tower!" _

Shadow shied away from the angry tone _"I was just going to explore the castle..." _

Sirius put a paw on Shadow's tail holding him in place _"You deliberately disobeyed me! What would have happened if Hagrid hadn't stopped you going into the forbidden forest? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!" _

Shadow said back quietly _"I only went because you've never taken me outside before." _

Remus had listened to the conversation in case he needed to intervene, now seemed a good time to do so "Hey guys, fetch!"

He threw a ball out into grounds and of course both dogs ran after it, Sirius carried the ball, but Shadow looked really down, Sirius felt a bit guilty. Shadow was right he hadn't been outside until now, so casually as he could he dropped the ball in front of Shadow's nose.

The pup paused and looked up at him questioningly, at Sirius's doggy grin and encouraging nod at the ball young Padlet perked up knowing he was forgiven and eagerly fetched the ball back to a happy Remus with a smiling Peter and James at his side. Remus nodded at Sirius indication that yes, he'd done the right thing... well for now.

Watching the two dog's, one big, one small almost an exact clone of the bigger one, play happily together fetching to ball back to Peter and James, well... he couldn't resist.

The next moment he'd taken a couple of snapshots, then Padfoot had swore and chased after Remus who laughed the whole time.


	13. Changes

Another full moon came and went and thankfully for Sirius's sanity Daisy Chain and Shadow stayed safe in Gryffindor tower during the duration of the night, the days progressed and in no time at all Shadow was a half grown young dog. Near the Christmas holidays things were looking grim, Remus had looked through every book possible and had finally had ran out time, Daisy Chain's health was deteriorating fast and finally when he knew things were spiralling out of control he rushed her to madame Pomphrey with Sirius, James and Peter hot on his heels.

Shadow had matured in mentality and watched them go, uncertain and slightly confused. Ever since he could remember his mother hadn't been healthy, but his dad always said it was nothing and that she'd get better soon and his dad was always right. Shadow trusted his dad completely, but at times he felt so frustrated and annoyed that he couldn't be around his dad more. He loved his mother to bits, but his dad for some reason had two forms and when he was two legged he couldn't spend as much time with Shadow.

Having to go to his lessons which bothered the pup because it felt as if his father was ashamed of him, and that made the young dog whine in distress. He walked sadly into the bathroom staring at his reflection, he tried picturing himself on two legs, and wondered how he would look. After all he was nearly identical to his dad with his mum's hair thickness, or so he was told. Focussing he concentrated hard on the image, trying to remember every detail of his dad's change when he did it. He screwed his eyes shut grasping the memory, and he felt something stir, looking at his paws he yelped in delight they had fingers that were steadily losing the fur covering them. He kept concentration watching in fascination as his forelegs changed into arms, his excitement grew until he felt a lapse in energy, and his arms reverted back into front legs and paws. He growled in disappointment but started trying again, if he got that far he could surely do more. More than anything he was determined to make his parents proud.

Sirius sat sombre faced as madame Pomphrey delivered her verdict, the medi witch sighed and ran a tired hand through her hair. "Mr Black I am certainly no muggle vet, nor am I an expert in the care of magical creatures, but as a nurse I can tell you that she may not make it till the end of the day."

Sirius was vaguely aware of James hand on his shoulder as she continued, "Even though you should have gotten her treatment right away, I honestly doubt it would have done much at all. For whatever reason her body is on the shut down, I believe that it's an magical illness she came across long before she was found by you. It's most likely that being a muggle dog didn't help matters changing the disease into something new and discovered, by any chance did she breed?"

Sirius stiffened but nodded, madame Pomphrey shook her head "That is probably why she's fading now, I think she could survived another three years, maybe four if she hadn't reproduced, her body couln't take the strain, but be that as it may there is nothing I can do for her."

Sirius's voice was barely above a whisper "Are you sure?"

Madame Pomphrey sighed sadly "I'm sorry. The only thing you can give her now is comfort."

With that she walked back into her office. James watched his best mate sadly, they'd all become attached to the sweet she dog, he watched Remus's face contort into a frown before he said "Would you like me to get Shadow?"

Sirius ran a hand over his face, moving on the gently petting Daisy Chain's face as her shallow breathing continued slowly. Sirius whispered "Shadow. No don't bring him."

Remus replied "Don't you think he'd appreciate the chance to say goodbye to his mother."

Sirius's voice rose a little "Exactly this is his mother! Do you really think this is best for him? To see her like this?"

James piped up "Sirius if it was my mum I would hate it if I never got to say I love you one last time."

Peter stayed quiet shifting uneasily. Sirius sighed "Give me a few minutes to think about it please."

James and Remus shared a look but left to go to the kitchens, Peter trailed behind them.

Daisy Chain opened an eye, and gave a weak lick to Sirius's palm, Sirius in return pulled the curtains around her bed, shifted into Padfoot and licked her head, he rested his neck over hers dreading the inevitable. _"I'm here." _he said, _"I'm here." _The weak breathing was the only sound in the hospital wing.

Shadow glared defiantly at the mirror. He'd tried and failed to get this right seventeen times, he was a step closer each attempt and he was SO close to getting it right. Summoning up energy, he concentrated with his goal strong in mind, steadily his paws spread into fingers, his forelegs grew out into arms, his back legs knees reversed lengthening out into legs.

His stance changed into an upright position as his snout shrunk morphing into an oval face, his tail retracted until it disappeared completely, his ears shrunk down re-emerging on the side of his head human shaped. The fur shrank away from his body completely, apart from the thick short black hair on his head, a more human nose pushed out, and toes sprouted from his back paws. Shadow wobbled collapsing on his butt, he stared at the naked eleven year old boy looking back at him, he looked like a younger version of Sirius, the same stormy grey eyes, the same shade of black hair, experimentally Shadow touched his face not quite believing what he was seeing.

The reflection copied his movements, he smiled at his achievement, and seeing the reflection smile only made him grin broader. He done it! He'd become what his father called an animagus! He moved his fingers and toes, clenching and unclenching them in joy, he played with his expressions in the mirror laughing at some of the faces he pulled. And felt fuzzy from laughing, Excitedly Shadow tried to stand up, he waved his arms at his side as toppled over again. He blew a lock of hair out of his face in frustration, again he stood this time using the furniture as balance. He manoeuvred his way to his dad's trunk searching for the things his dad called clothes, he was pretty sure his dad wouldn't be happy if he went out nude.

Sitting in front of the trunk, he managed to find a set of eleven year old robes and clothes that had been buried and forgotten. Remembering how his dad dressed he easily pulled on the socks, boxers and pants. He fumbled with his new fingers and thumbs trying to do up the buttons of the white shirt, he sighed and gave up leaving it unbuttoned. He pulled on the Gryffindor outer robes not even bothering with the tie, he fumbled with the shoes leaving the laces undone. He examined his attire satisfied, the clothes were a little big on them but that wasn't important, crawling over to the mirror he tried sounding out words.

Staring at the reflective surface he though to try and say dad first as a start, then maybe the alphabet, he'd remembered a time when Uncle Moony had taught to him to keep him occupied. Moving his mouth he sounded out "D-aaaa." Shaking his head he tried again, "D-aaaaaad, Daaaaad, Daaad, D-A-D, Dad, Dad! Dad! DAD!"

He smirked at his achievement, he thought _"All right now for the alphabet run through"_ he knew if he could do that, the rest would be easy " Aye, Ay, A, Bee, B, Cee, C, D, E Fff, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Cue, Q, R, S, T, U V, W, X, Y, Z."

He beamed it was so easy! "Z, Y, X, W, V, U T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A!"

He stood up happily he could say the alphabet forwards AND backwards! He had that down, now he tried furiously hard to walk, a few shaky step, a few tumbles, a few whines but he got the hang of it relatively quickly ignoring the urge to crawl on his hands and knees. He jumped a few times, tried running ending up tripping over his laces but he couldn't stop grinning. Now was the the time to show his parents and make them proud. His good mood deflated a bit once he came to the Gryffindor stairs, swallowing heavily he leaned on the wall as he slowly made his way down, he panicked when he thought he was going to slip, but managed to make it down in one piece.

Lily Evans was sitting in the common room writing out an essay for Potions when she noticed his arrival, "Hello I haven't seen you before. Are you a first year?"

Shadow nodded "Um yeah my names Shadow, Shadow Black."

Her eyes narrowed A Black? As in in Sirius's family? But that's not possible, surely she would have heard if another Black came to Hogwarts. She finally looked him over properly, he did certainly look almost exactly like Sirius, in fact TOO much like Sirius! If it wasn't for the boys hair being thicker she'd swear it was him. "Why haven't you done your laces or buttons up?"

Shadow fumbled "Well I..."

Lily sighed and made her way over to him "Stand still."

He obeyed as she swiftly and easily did all the buttons up and tied his laces, "As a Hogwarts student it's your responsibility to make yourself presentable in the future."

He shuffled "Sorry, have you seen the marauders anywhere?"

Lily raised an eyebrow but answered "I think they went to the hospital wing."

He nodded "Thanks!"

Before she could say any more he grinned at her and ran out the portrait door, Lily watched him go stunned "He was just so like Sirius it was uncanny."

She vowed to interrogate James Potter and his crew about it later, but for now her essay needed to be finished.

Shadow ran down the hall taking care not to fall, he remembered where the hospital wing was located from his visit to Uncle Moony after his transformation. He was literally bouncing with eagerness as every step brought him closer to his parents. So consumed with his thought he didn't notice Professor McGonagall until he crashed into her "Sorry Minnie!" he called as he ran on.

McGonagall yelled "SIRIUS BLACK COME BACK AND APOLOGISE PROPERLY!"

Then she realised Sirius was sixteen now and not eleven and stared in wonder at the young boy who smiled at her over his shoulder before disappearing round the corner, she wondered if she needed that holiday Albus had suggested after all.

Sirius was human once again with his friends sitting at his side offering silent support, Daisy Chain had deteriorated quickly and they it wasn't long before she started slipping away. They watched sadly, Sirius and Remus being on the verge of tears after spending so much time with the loving dog. They snapped their heads to the hospital doors as they burst open with a young boy standing there smiling breathing heavily like he'd ran the whole way, the boy was almost identical to Sirius, it threw the marauders into confusion as he bounded into the room. "Dad! Look at me I've become just like you! Isn't that great? Do you know where mum is so I can-"

The boys face fell into despair as he stared at Daisy Chains prone form. "Mum." He whispered softly.

He made his way to the bed locked in a kind of trance, "Mum."

Daisy Chain opened her eyes tiredly, the marauders made no move to stop wondering if who they thought this boy was could be who they were thinking of, but surely that's no possible. Shadow sat by his mum tears pricking his eyes, "Mum c'mon get up."

He nudged her gently, "Look mum I'm like dad now see."

Shadow indicated his body, "I can change from the two watch."

He shifted back into his true form of a dog, then back into a boy not hearing the marauders gasp in disbelief and amazement. Sirius stared at Shadow in wonder, Shadow didn't notice that though the tears threatening to flow over as his choked voice continued "See mum. Now I can help make you better, I can help look for a cure. Too show you I love you like you love me. Cuz that's what family does right?"

Daisy Chain smiled seemed to smile a little before her breathing stilled, Shadow shook her a little "Mum! Mum, c'mon mum don't die! You can't! Mum!"

He started crying as Sirius gazed sadly at him, tentatively and a little unsure he placed his hand on Shadow's shaking shoulders, "Shadow?" He asked carefully.

Shadow pulled out of his grip and pointed an accusing finger at him "YOU LIED! YOU SAID SHE'D BE OK! YOU TOLD ME NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO HER! YOU LIED TO ME!"

Remus tried to calm him down "It's all right, I know it hurts but it's no body's fault, there wasn't anything that we could do."

Shadow walked backwards towards the door shaking his head, "You lied to me, all of you... I HATE YOU!"

He ran out of the hospital wing as Sirius sank helplessly into his seat burying his head into his hands, Remus spoke calmly "He didn't mean that Sirius."

Sirius's hollow laughter met his ears "Yeah. Yeah he did."

Remus continued "He's upset right now, his mother just died. You'd be upset if it was you."

Sirius met his gaze "I wouldn't Remus, you know how I feel about my family, though I am upset Daisy Chain just died, and now my son hates me."

Remus finished softly "So don't you think he needs his father right now more than ever?"

Sirius cast one last sad look at Daisy Chain, and after a moment of thought he nodded determinedly and ran out after Shadow. Peter looked between Remus and James "What do we do now?"

James looked towards the doors "We wait."


	14. Tears and Teachings

Shadow ran towards the grounds ignoring the tears blurring his vision towards any place he could hide from the world, he tripped skinning his hands, sitting up he rubbed them furiously crying harder. He spied a large tree with a hole in the base so he ran towards his new sanctuary curling up in the base unaware that his parents met there all those nights ago. He didn't even bother changing back into a dog instead preferring to let his emotions out crying until his throat hurt and his eyes went puffy trying to rid himself of the pain tearing him up inside.

After what seemed like forever which in reality was less than ten minutes a kindly voice said "What seems to be the trouble young fellow?"

Shadow snapped his head round to see Dumbeldore peering through the hole, eyes twinkling and a kind smile on his face. Shadow sniffed stubbornly wiping away what would be evidence of his tears, "Nothing."

Dumbledore stood up "In that case you wouldn't mind accompanying me on a walk?"

Shadow wiped his face and crawled out of the tree, after all his dad always said Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard ever... unless he was lying again.

His glum face didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore who watched the lake as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world "It's funny how the largest hurts aren't always physical wounds but scars to the heart."

Shadow stared at the old man as if he'd gone barmy but Dumbledore simply smiled again and said "Lemon drop?"

Shadow smiled back and started laughing since his father had been right about the old man in one way for sure, he'd offer you lemon drops at any random moment.

Tentatively Shadow popped one in his mouth, Dumbledore started walking back towards Hogwarts with Shadow loyally following the aura of sadness clinging to him, "They say young fellow that time heals all wounds though even time could use an extra hand."

Shadow looked at him confused "Sir?"

Dumbledore started humming before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "Remember this my boy, Love is the greatest healer."

Shadow was about to question him further when a relieved cry of "SHADOW! THERE YOU ARE!"

Shadow watched guiltily as Sirius ran up to him seemingly to miss Dumbledore's presence completely as he crouched down in front of Shadow, hurriedly checking him over for injuries. Shadow snapped and smacked away his hands "STOP IT! I'M FINE! What can't trust me to take a walk by myself?"

Sirius looked hurt, he gently cupped Shadows cheek with one hand "Shadow I am so sorry, I tried to help your mother I really did. I just don't want to lose you either and this..." He indicated Shadow's body "I mean it's such a surprise! Your a boy now! I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry..."

Tears pooled in the corner of Sirius's eyes and knowing that his dad cared as much as he did finally done it, Shadow threw his arms around Sirius in a tight hug, Sirius reciprocated just as strongly. For a full minute they stayed like that until Sirius pushed him away gently to arms length and with his hands firmly on Shadow's shoulders he looked him in the eye and said "It'll be OK, you'll see."

Dumbledore chose this moment to cough lightly causing them to stare at him with guilty expressions, Sirius swallowed "Er hello sir. How long you been there?"

Dumbledore pointed at a flower "The whole time my dear boy, I do hope you weren't speaking to me though I was terribly interested in that bumblebee. Lemon drop?"

Sirius sighed in relief and exasperation, good old Dumbledore. Speaking of the old man he was examining a silver instrument of some kind, "Looks like time has moved faster than I anticipated. Shadow would you like to be sorted into a house this evening?"

Sirius blinked "Sir he can't! He doesn't have any supplies, or a wand, hell I don't even know if he has any magic in him!"

Dumbledore smiled that mysterious smile of his and commented "Quite right my boy. We can wait until next week as you could take him to diagon alley this weekend. He shouldn't have any troubles with magic. After all he is your cousin is he not?"

Sirius winced, "Younger brother perhaps?"

Sirius rushed for an answer, Dumbledore wasn't giving him time to! Peeking over his spectacles Dumbledore added "Or maybe even son?"

Sirius felt his blood run cold tightening his hold on Shadow almost as if to reassure himself his pup wasn't going any where, but Dumbledore walked away "Alas I was only teasing my boy." He stopped and looked over his shoulder "But seriously if there's anything you want to tell me, my door's always open."

Sirius stood up watching the old man leave wrapping a secure arm around Shadow's shoulders, "He is one funny old fruit loop."

Sirius mussed up Shadow's hair "Be nice Padlet."

Shadow looked up at Sirius with sad eyes "Are we gonna be OK?"

Sirius smiled sadly "Yeah we'll be OK. How about we go show off your new ability to your uncles huh?"

Shadow nodded, they walked together the pain of their loss still fresh but for now they felt numb.

James paced impatiently back and forth to take up some time him, Remus and Peter had buried Daisy Chain by what they called the Marauders tree. Remus had suggested maybe the wait until Sirius returned to do it, but James said back "Trust me, from experience this will hurt them both a lot less if they visit the grave rather than watch the body lowered into the ground."

So Remus had given in, and together they buried her, making a nice marker out of magic adding a few spells and charms to keep the flowers ever blooming, the marker prevented from crumbling and a spell preventing anyone from destroying of defacing the grave.

Now James was wearing a a nice circle in the carpet from pacing around "How is it possible! It shouldn't be possible!"

Peter's eyes were following movement making the small boy dizzy, Remus looked up from his research "I know Prongs."

James continued pacing "But Moony Padlet is a human! No half human. No that's not it either damn it I don't even know what I'm saying!"

Remus sighed rubbing his brow tiredly "What your saying is that Shadow is an animagus in reverse. Instead of turning into an animal, I expect that since Shadow is naturally born a dog and having his own form of magical energy gave him the potential to become a human animagus."

James ruffled his hair, "But that shouldn't be possible!"

Remus raised his eyebrow "You think I don't know that?"

The dorm door creaked open and they turned to see Sirius and Shadow come in, not sure where to start James said awkwardly "So...where have you guys been."


	15. Smiles, Stalls and Stability

Anyone who didn't know Sirius or Shadow closely would think the smiles plastered on their faces were 100% real and if it wasn't for the hidden hurt reflecting in both their eyes, James would have thought they were genuinely happy as well. Sirius plastered a huge fake smile on his face and answered "Ah you know James here and there. Shadow and I are good again, you wanna show them your new trick pup?"

Shadow gave a small earnest smile and complied going from human to dog and back again. As expected the marauders clapped James patting him on the back "Well done Padlet! Your a real boy now!"

Remus chuckled at the muggle reference, Sirius asked quietly "I guess there's a place to pay our respects later."

Remus answered "Yeah under the marauders tree."

Sirius sighed in relief and sadness then masked his emotions smiling again, "Well Prongsy Padlet and I were just having a chat with old Dumbles and guess what? You're looking at the next addition to Gryffindor!"

Remus frowned, Peter blinked and James stated slowly as if talking to a small child "Sirius, you are already in Gryffindor you have been since you were sorted when you were eleven. Remember?"

Sirius laughed "I know you daft twit! I was talking about Shadow here!"

The marauders froze before all yelling "WHAT?"

Sirius shrugged smiling genuinely then "Well Dumbledore decided that being a Black and all that Shadow should get first year supplies, a wand, be sorted and taught at Hogwarts!"

Shadow groaned "But that means I'll have to do homework!"

Remus laughed eyes smiling excitedly "Shadow this is brilliant! You'll be able to learn and practise magic like us."

James crossed his arms in an X motion "Eh Wrong! He can't! What's he gonna do walk around as a person all day? You all know as well as I that he'll have to be his doggy self sometimes!"

Peter said "But he could sleep in our dorm couldn't he? And be a dog then?"

Sirius shook his head "No. Since he's doing this he's doing it right. I want him to join a dorm of boys his own age."

Remus smirked "Technically he's about two and bit months old."

Both Black's stuck their tongues out at him, Peter wasn't completely convinced "Are you positive Shadow's allowed into Hogwarts I mean this seems pretty unreal."

Sirius shrugged "Yeah that's what I thought to. Ask Dumbledore if you don't believe me. Shadow and I are going shopping in Diagon Alley this weekend before the break."

James sputtered waving his arms about "But that won't work! One we don't even know if he has a magical core! Two its too late in the year for him to start, he'll be a whole term behind! Three what are your relatives gonna say when another Black pops up out of the blue? Shadow's supposedly eleven! For him to be you're spawn you'd have to have been his father at five years old!"

Sirius grinned "What can I say? I work fast."

James smacked him "BE SERIOUS!"

Shadow sniggered "Dad's always Sirius."

Remus and Peter groaned the former making a note in his album saying aloud as he did "Note to self: Padfoot's genes are corrupt."

Sirius smiled straightening up swinging a surprised Shadow in a circle "My son's gonna be a Gryffindor!"

Remus cut in "Not so fast Padfoot he is fiercely loyal so he could easily be a Hufflepuff."

Peter piped up "And he's smart too I mean look he's an animagus in less time than we took! So he could be a Ravenclaw."

Sirius theatrically shielded Shadow's ears "Don't listen to their lies!"

James smirked adding teasingly "Or he could be like the other Black's and become a Slytherin."

Sirius gasped clutching his chest "BLASPHEMY! You sir have insulted our honour!"

Sirius drew his wand James copied "You had no honour to insult!" he continued grinning grabbing Remus as his second.

Sirius pulled Shadow to him as his second the latter looking just as bewildered as his uncle Moony, James laughed "What good will your puppy be without his wand?"

Sirius grinned "He's my secret weapon! Shadow use the power of your puppy eyes!"

Shadow blinked "Uncle Moony...save me please before I catch their insanity."

Peter and Remus laughed at Sirius and James scandalised expressions. Sirius sighing "Betrayed by own son, James word from the wise, don't breed."

A sharp knock rang from their doorway. Shadow cocked his head to the side "Huh. What's she doing here?"

Sirius echoed his sons thoughts "She?"

Lily Evans opened the door focussing on Shadow "I thought I'd find you here."

Shadow inched behind Sirius in a valiant attempt to escape her gaze. Unfortunately that just drew her attention to Sirius himself "Black. I suppose you could explain to me who this boy is?"

His posture went rigid and defensive, not caring if James fancied the red head like mad, he crossed his arms and glared back defiantly, "Why do you want to know?"

Lily held his gaze "Because I don't believe he's real."

Well that threw them all for a moment, Remus keeping calm asked in his best professor voice "Why would you say that Lily?"

She glanced at Remus watching Shadow intently for a moment before staring at the marauders studying them for any tell tale signs of dishonesty "Because you lot are practically famous around here for your tricks, clever and not. Adding to that, the boy looks like a exact replica of a younger Sirius, minus the hair thickness, and that I don't recall hearing anything about another Black coming to Hogwarts and I have never seen him before... well it's highly suspicious. He could easily be an extremely detailed transfiguration or illusion or anything!"

Sirius placed a hand behind him bringing out Shadow who wanted to shy away from the scary young woman, "Well I assure you Evans he's quite real."

They watched her walk forward and crouch in front of him, she gently cupped his chin examining his face left and right, she then retracted the hand casting a diagnostic spell and a _finite _to expel any trickery the marauders may have done.

She appeared stunned and at a loss "What did you say your name was?"

Shadow smiled "Shadow Black."

Curious she continued "Are you a relation to Sirius?"

Shadow tapped the side of his nose like he'd seen his dad do a couple of time when he felt like being mischievous "It's a secret."

Lily's eyes went wide at that statement the little bugger was giving her cheek, thoroughly fed up with being in her presence this long and not saying anything James took her hand "Not to worry my Lily flower! We can discuss things of higher importance, like what would you like your Christmas present to be? And you still haven't giving me your mail address so I can send it. Oh! That must be why you came to our dorm room! You didn't want to make my adoring fan girls jealous so you came to ask in person! Lily flower you are so sweet and caring it's beautiful."

Lily slapped his hand away "Any present you give me Potter will be going to charity! And as for my mail address you'll never have it as long as you live you insufferable arrogant bully!"

With that parting blow she stormed out of their dorm room the door slamming shut with a rather large bang. James grinned "She wants me."

Peter fearing for his idols hearing patted his shoulder "I'm sure she does."

Sirius looked very thoughtful for a minute, then like an epiphany he stated "Why is it that girls can come to our dorm rooms without trouble but when we try to go theirs we end up sliding back down painfully."

The marauders paused at that statement, Shadow not really getting why it was such a big deal waited for one of them to speak first, as it was a tawny owl tapping on their window broke their trances. James approached the owl tipping the bird and scanning the address "It's from mum wanting to know if we we're going home for Christmas this year Padfoot."

Sirius bit his lip "Um I would say yes immediately but.." he indicated Shadow.

James frowned "Ah, not to worry mate I'll ask mum and dad if they mind a guest since they practically see you as son number two. I swear they spoil you rotten!"

Sirius grinned "Thanks Prongs! Whatcha mean adopted brother of mine? They do NOT spoil me!"

Remus smiled "Padfoot what do you call Mr & Mrs Potter?"

Without hesitation Sirius replied "Mum and dad."

Remus continued "Describe your room at James's house, what's it got in it?"

Sirius frowned "Well roomy stuff. You know posters, Quidditch sheets, a Potter crested rug, I prop my broom in the corner... You've seen it, you know this!"

Remus wanted to hammer his last point in, "What did they get you for your last birthday?"

Sirius gained a dreamy expression "A motorbike."

The others laughed at him and Sirius admitted defeat "OK so maybe they spoil me a little. But I assure you it's not in vain, as they say get a little give a little because in tern I fully intending on spoiling Padlet."

He placed said son on his shoulders making the pup/boy laugh. Sirius asked "Moony, Wormtail you guys joining us this for x-mas this year?"

Remus looked sour "And miss Padlets first Christmas? I think not."

Peter looked sheepish "Sorry I can't. My mum wants us to visit gran, but I'll see you guys new years for sure."

James smiled "Fair enough mate. I better write this letter to mum."

A tapping alerted them to the presence of another lighter speckled owl on the window sill this time, Sirius laughed "Mum must be psychic."

James grinned as well before scanning the letter's address he swallowed heavily handing it to Sirius "It's from your mum."

Sirius's expression went hard in a second reading the contents before scowling and crumpling the message, Shadow leaned over trying to see his dad's expression "What did it say dad?"

Sirius grit his teeth aware his small audience were watching warily "She wants me to return for Christmas."

James hard gaze bore into his and he could practically here his best friends thoughts _"I thought they disowned you?"_

Answering their questioning looks he scowled "Apparently they've heard rumours that I have a possible heir and wish to 'discuss' the situation. Knowing her 'discuss' probably means hex me til she feels better, find out if I knocked up some girl and murder the unborn off spring which is too bad for her cause I'm not going back, and my boys quite grown up."

Shadow blushed under the praise. Remus mused "Where did they hear that from though? As far as we know no one knows about you guys being animagi and Shadow hasn't been human until today."

Sirius snorted "Doesn't matter, I bet it's just some Slytherin, most likely Regulus, trying to get on my parents worse side. Not that I care. Anyway onto better topics it's time I told you about Diagon Alley Shadow."

The pup/boy listened attentively to his uncles as they started telling him about some of the places like Zonko's joke shop and Honeyduke's. James got rather animated once the subject of Quidditch was brought up he went through an impossibly fast rant on the greatness of Quidditch, brooms, players and at the end Shadow looked more confused than when he began making the others laugh.

Sirius watched and participated in the conversations keeping his worries stored away for the time being, the heaviest being how soon for him and Shadow to pay their respects to Daisy Chain's grave and knowing that even without responding to his parents invitation at Christmas that it wouldn't be the last he heard from them. For now though he laughed along at Shadow's groan when Remus stated he was teaching him to read and write tomorrow then jumping in to tell Shadow more about the workings of magic, the traditions of Christmas and other tidbits of information keeping the lingering darkness that had hung over them since Daisy Chain's passing at bay for the time being.


End file.
